


Jon Snow takes Westeros. (Or just it's women)

by TheEmperorofaplanetos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Gen, Impregnation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmperorofaplanetos/pseuds/TheEmperorofaplanetos
Summary: Stories on the Domination of the Ladies of Westeros by the White Wolf of Winterfell. Lots of Smut. Some little plot.





	1. Catelyn Tully.

**Author's Note:**

> A series of Smut fics I did for game of thrones long back under the name Storiezgood before the show even ended. I had planned to continue more but never got round to it before I stopped. I just currently remembered these and I hope you Enjoy the smut.
> 
> PS: These fics were done before the train wreck that was Season 8

(Chapters in the story can either be connected or not. Will state if so)

Chapter 1:Catelyn Tully/Stark

It wouldn't be a lie to say that the inhabitants of Winterfell would ever know who pushed Bran down the tower and killed him. And though Catelyn Tully would forever have her suspicions, she would not voice them. Not with her husband dead and the realms in the hands of the tyrant Joffrey Lannister. She only thanked the old gods and the new that Ned had refused King Robert's betrothal arrangements and refused to take Sansa and Arya with him to the capital when all Hell broke loose.

Her husband had lost his head, King Robert was dead and a Lannister Dynasty had began its establishment. The brave Men of the North had been forced to Join the new realms standing army as decreed and her son, Robb, amidst holding back the greatest of rages hot enough to melt the frozen wall, had been forced to bend the knee, KING Joffrey grudgingly letting the stark Heir retain wardenship of the vast North as per advice from his Grandfather Tywin and mother Cersei.

He, to his Mother's great sorrow, would die 7 months after, putting down a Bolton rebellion, though leaving instructions that his forces were to make a repeat of the rains of Castamere and decimate House Bolton to nothing in vengeance of his passing . It was done with Grim pleasure by his remaining bannermen.

Now all rested on her last son, Rickon. He was too young however and thus the controls and wardenship of the North fell to her. But the north cared for its own and as the north had suffered with the loss of Ned, Robb and most of its sons to a No doubt Lannister led Army, those of the north came together and stood strong. The North Remembers. The Lannisters would know the meaning of those words one day soon.

If anything was a consolation, it was how the rest of the seven kingdoms treated this new dynasty that held some joy for Catelyn. Tywin Lannister had seen his Family name in his dreams, having established holds in each of the kingdoms through marriage alliances with the Lannister royalty. He was in for a rude Shock. All of the kingdoms high born seemed to withdraw from court seemingly overnight, leaving swiftly for their homes while those who remained in the capital shunned the court, leaving the Lannisters be.

Even Stannis and Renly, Joffrey's own "Uncles" seemed to not want to even bother contesting the iron thrown nor even making an appearance. They had come to the capital and bent the knee on one day and then left the capital as soon as possible the next day before Joffrey could try and get them to agree to positions on his small council as per his grandfather's instructions.

As for marriage arrangements well ...Catelyn took sordid pleasure in refusing, politely of course, any proposals for Sansa or Arya's hand from the crown. Sansa had actually agreed on this move, stories of Joffrey and his cruelty reaching them and making Catelyn's daughter rethink her position on prince's real quick. Catelyn could only watch sadly as Sansa's innocence faded with her father's death and the cold calculating mind of her mother and steel of her father finally awoke within her at the age of 16. A tragedy for sure.

Catelyn's tactics were repeated in each of the kingdoms, any with female or Male heirs to Great and sometimes even small Houses refusing, politely of course, the great honour of being Joffrey's wife. In the end, some distant cousins from their own house were engaged to the royal children, Joffrey's betrothed suffering beatings every week as per his childish rages.

It was when her late husband's baseborn son returned from the wall, having refused the oath of the watch, that things changed at Winterfell.

######################################

She had been lonely. 

Being a widow at 37, her bed empty of another body to warm it as Ned had made her eyes stray. Stray onto the only thing of Ned's except her own children that she could use to warm her bed and her body. Jon snow.

She was also desperate for children. After losing her two sons she wanted the assurance of a child growing inside her to make her fears rest and fill her days as her remaining children grew and became their own people.

It only took a crook of her finger after dinner for Jon to follow her when she had made sure both Arya and Sansa were asleep. He had followed her into her bedchamber and closed the door behind them.

She did not know truly what she had been getting into. Nothing at all.

The next morning, Sansa had noted that her mother had a particular satisfied glow around her and that Jon looked relaxed, even in lady Stark's presence. He must have had a good night sleep was what she thought. It wasn't far from true. It was he had done before he slept that relaxed him more.

There had been nothing as satisfying to Jon Snow as when he had fucked Catelyn Tully's pussy for a hard 2 hours as she her muffled screams of pleasure filled the room and he poured his seed inside her. And knowing lady Catelyn's needs he knew it was just the beginning.

####################################

She called him the next night in the same way.

The room was lit only by a roaring fireplace in the rooms hearth. The fire reflected off of lady Catelyn's hair, giving it a shine more than usual. He watched as she fiddled with her dress before she let it and her fur cloak fall to the ground in a heap. Her mature body lay open to his scrutiny as it was yesterday and Jon's eyes raked over his father's widow, making her shiver as his eyes took in every part of her from her face to feet like a young wolf would.

He came forward and as their eyes met, Catelyn could see in his eyes what was coming. With Ned gone and her new requests to him, Jon held power over the Tully beauty. And after all of those years of Snide and hateful comments to his person over his birth, Jon was ready to punish her with interest. A sweet punishment of pleasure but a punishment nonetheless. By the time he was done with her, he'd own her very spirit as if he were her own husband. For a fraction, her blue eyes wavered but Jon wouldn't let her come out of this. Not now.

Within moments he was kissing Catelyn Hard and with passion as his hands came up to grope her firm breasts, making her groan with need and lust. His tongue sought hers as they kissed, his fingers slipping into her warm and wet cunt as he conquered her lips. They parted their embrace as he pushed her onto her bed, his fingers beginning to slip in and out of her as she mewled like a lustful whore, her face going red with shame at her sounds.

"Such a slut you are, aren't you Lady Catelyn?" He whispered into her ears, making her flush even more as his name calling. He withdrew his fingers and sucked on the mature juices of the Tully lady before him, her blue eyes on him as he did so. He licked his lips and she watched as he began removing his clothes and leather armor, dropping them to the floor.

Her eyes fell upon his thick 7 inch cock, her heartbeat rising at the sight of it, the tool of her pleasure. 

Here she was, her husband's bastard son now her lover. A lover she could now never discard as he would give her the pleasure she sought. The warmth to her bed on lonely winter nights and the children in her womb that she needed and he knew it. Knew that she needed him. But before this night was done, he would make her his bitch, bring this mature redhead beauty to heel like a common whore he now saw her as.

He said nothing as he climbed into bed with her. A bed she used to share with Ned and now where his own bastard son would make her his.

Jon pushed her onto her back as he rubbed his cock on her wet opening for several minutes, watching the mature redhead slither beneath him, biting her lip with need. She grabbed her knees and pulled them to her chest and spread them as far as she could, knowing what was coming.

"You even spread your legs for me and it's only the second night of our coupling lady Tully. Is this how a daughter of the Riverlands acts?" He asked as Catelyn was quiet. She was acting like a slut for the bastard she had hated and she knew it. But her pussy needed this, her body demanding to be taken by the young man in front of her.

Jon appreciated the curves of her body, her age seemingly refining her beauty only and making Jon more eager to take her. The slut who had made his life hell since his coming to winterfell and make her his.

He could wait no longer; he slid his cock further down, feeling the heat and moisture of Catelyn's pussy. He rubbed the head of his cock against her vulva, lubricating it before holding his cock with both hands and beginning to push it into her, the thick head pressing against her pink delicate lips.

The pressure grew and the very tip of Jon's cock began to slip slightly into her. She moaned loudly and whorishly and her body tensed. Jon continued to push his cock past her pussy lips, his head pushing to enter her tight cunt as he took his time.

Slowly, the massive head began to slide into her. Jon pushed deeper and deeper into her, Catelyn moaning loudly as he went into her tight passage before he growled in triumph and was balls deep within the redhead.

He placed his hands on the bed just above her shoulders and slowly withdrew all but the head, showing a thick, wet, cock, glistening in the firelight. His huge round balls hung from the base of his thick cock, swinging heavily and no doubt filled with his potent sperm. He looked into her eyes, and with a long powerful thrust, he slid his monstrous, rock hard cock out before thrusting back hard into her tight, moist pussy, making the lady of Winterfell nearly scream her lungs out with pleasure as he hit her cervix.

He lay motionless inside her, savoring the tight, soft passage of Catelyn's pussy. Her lust caused Winterfell's lady's pussy to spasm and grab at his thick cock. The long smooth legs of the Tully Daughter came to rest across his massive legs unconsciously as she caught her breath. Her heavy breasts draped to the sides, flushed pink with passion as Jon began to caress her soft, full breasts with his hands. The pure power of the wolf that was jon snow was making her wet beyond belief.

"You're mine, you tully Slut. I'm going to ruin you for any other man by the time I'm done with you. I wonder what your kin in the Riverlands would say if they saw you now. Prim and proper Catelyn Tully, Naked with her legs around a bastards waist with his cock in her noble Cunt, ready to bear his bastard. By the time I'm done you'll be regretting everything you've ever done to me." he growled to her in a low, animalistic voice.

He fucked her slowly with his cock for several minutes while she moaned like a slut and rocked her hips beneath him. Her large tits rocked back and forth with each thrust. He withdrew further, leaving only the thick head of his cock inside her. He remained still for a few seconds, looking down at his cock, only the head and shoulders of it buried in her and over 7 inches of thick meat waiting for the final powerful thrust.

Jon leaned forward, gripped tightly at Catelyn's shoulder and neck, holding her firmly as he thrust his cock deeply and forcefully into her pussy once more, penetrating her to the hilt. His massive balls clopped hard and heavily against her ass as she screamed at the top of her lungs as the head of his cock slammed against her cervix again. She felt the cock rip into her so deeply, she though it had skewered her entire body and the feeling of his heavy balls smacking her ass were enough to remind her of the thick and virile load ready to get her with a bastard wolf child. Her legs were thrown wide and she grabbed as tightly as she could onto his wrists. Thank the old gods for the heavy walls or all of Winterfell would have woken.

Grabbing her tightly, jon started thrusting into her pussy. He was growling his triumph as he withdrew to the tip and slammed back into her to the root of his cock. Thrust after powerful thrust rocked her beautiful mature body. His cock slid in and out of her, creating a wet, sloppy sound that filled the room and she could feel his cock pump into her with power and rage. Rage he had built up for her over the years. She felt his massive, heavy balls slap against her firm behind repeatedly as he fucked her. Over 7 thick inches of hard cock thrust and pumped into her delicate little pussy mercilessly.

The room was soon filled with the musky scent of sex and the sound of wet fucking. Catelyn was screaming and moaning and begging to be fucked harder. Her hips gyrated and rocked faster and harder to meet his forceful thrusts as orgasms began to rip through her again and again.

"Take it you little Riverlands Slut. Fucking Fish Whores like you were meant to be fucked and bred. Lets hope you're womb is still as fertile as ever." He roared in pleasure.

Without mercy or caring, jon began to fuck her like a wild beast. His heavy balls swung from under his dominating cock and slapped hard against ass. He growled deeply as he slammed into her cunt over and over again. For over twenty full minutes he pumped his cock into her tight body. Pounding, forcing, thrusting, slapping. He pulled her by her beautiful auburn hair and kissed her hard, grabbing hard on her ass cheeks as he mated her, reaching to clutch her firm breasts in his hands.

"I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum inside you you Red haired fishwife's daughter. I'm going to breed you with my child. Breed you with my heir. It'll be nice to send you for a visit to your relatives with the gift of my seed. Seed you'll nurture in your whore womb." He said as Catelyn moaned with the vision of bearing a bastard child, her womb nurturing another Red or raven haired babe as her belly grew with a baseborn child.

He forced is cock deeply into Catelyn's body and slammed into her with all his might, the head of his cock pressing hard against her cervix. He threw his head back and with a groan, he shot a hot, powerful torrent of cum deep into her womb. Catelyn screamed when she felt the first mighty spurt of her lovers semen slam into the back of her pussy. 

"OH BY THE OLD GODS! I CAN FEEL YOU CUMMING IN ME!" Catelyn screamed.

Jon let out a triumphant groan of satisfaction as Jet after jet of semen spurted against the back wall of Catelyn's hot pussy. The hot fertile fluid forced its way past her cervix and into the deepest regions of her uterus. His cum was spurting over and over again. He ejaculated long and powerful jets of cum into the mature Tully daughter and his cock throbbed and pulsated as he ejaculated his cum over and over again. His hands held her hips and ass tightly against him with his cock buried to the hilt. His massive balls twitch and writhed against the back of her thighs. His mouth found hers as he came again and again, kissing her passionately and possessively as he seeded her womb with child.

Several minutes later, jon slowly began to withdraw his thick cock, inch by inch. Catelyn felt his cock retreating, causing her cum filled uterus to contract. As he withdrew the head of his cock, they both heard the loud "slurp" from the suction followed by torrents of his piping hot semen. He ejaculated so much cum into her that seemingly endless thick seed flowed out of her pussy, down the insides of her thighs and onto the bed and furs.

Catelyn collapsed on the mattress, exhausted, her pussy still pulsing and twitching from the fucking she received. As if by unspoken command, she spread legs in the air, knees pulled to her chest. Jon could only smirk triumphantly as he looked down at the redhead beauty. Her full breasts, long sexy legs, wide hips, flat belly and his cum oozing from her pussy made him feel as if he had just her conquered her. It was a direct slap at House Tully, one of their daughters, a widow of a great lord no less, bearing the seed of a bastard.

She was no doubt pregnant with his seed and he could only hold onto the redhead lady possessively at the thought as covered them in the thick warm furs. She was his now.

#####################################

Over the following days, Jon snow did not leave her pregnancy to chance, fucking her at every opportunity. Even a couple of minutes alone were enough to make him give her a quick fuck and let her walk Winterfell with his seed in her womb and dripping thickly down her thighs. Indeed soon, her belly began to swell and lady Catelyn confessed to a dalliance of comfort with a nobody during her mourning so as to avoid suspicions.

"You had better give me a healthy heir, Slut." He said as he climaxed into her on one of their nights, kissing her passionately as he rubbed her growing belly possessively.

All would have gone to plan and their meetings of lust would have continued unchanged…if not for dear Sansa finding out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Lysa Tully.

A letter arrives for her and Maester Luwin brings it to her attention. She takes it and reads it in her room. It is an invitation to visit The vale for a festival and then onto a visit to the Riverlands. She would have loved to attend but now ...?

She lets her hand move down to stroke her bulging belly lovingly, her womb nurturing Jon's child. The "first of many" as Jon had told her fiercely. No doubt she would be spending most of her days in bed, whelping out Jon's offspring. Jon saw it as his punishment for her hate all his years growing up. Catelyn however found it far from evil.

She would send Jon in her stead then. After all, there isn't much wrong he could do in the vale or the Riverlands.

######################################

Lysa Arryn cursed her sister's name. And then in the same breath blessed her. She didn't know which to do when her late sister's husband's bastard son rode into her late husband's castle.

Her first thought may have been to send him flying through the trap door in the ground near her throne and be done with it. Unfortunately that wasn't an option. The quiet young man had presented a letter from her sister that he would take her place.

She however did not miss how those dark eyes moved to her firm breasts as she fed her dear sweet Robin. A shudder of lust past through her. Something that hadn't happened since Baelish was around. Perhaps he would be good for something after all.

She wasn't unattractive after all. She shared the same flaming red tully hair and her body was still well curved and her womb fertile to give any new husband she chose heirs.

And so when night fell and she dismissed her guards and servants, she called for Jon. And they retreated to her Rooms where she thought she would school a virgin in the arts of pleasure.

She was very wrong.

He had ripped off her dress, pushed her onto her bed, removed his own clothes and proceeded to fuck her through the night, making her scream in pleasure as he poured load after load into her cunt on her marriage bed, then making her send a servant girl at dawn to say she was feeling unwell to their maester but wouldn't need any medication as she was feeling grieved for her husband. After making sure her "Sweet Robin" would be cared for, she had returned to the bed where Jon used her most of the day to slake his lusts. He fucked her hard, pulling her by her red braided hair to him and kissing her passionately and possessively, making her cum and clench around his throbbing manhood. He marked her with his seed, her breasts and body smelling of his musk.

At nightfall, he relented. The wolf within sated after marking its territory. He lay back on the bed contentedly as lysa lay a few metres below him, cleaning and nursing on his cock lovingly, drinking down any load that his full nuts sent up into her thirsty mouth and throat. Even waking up in the late night as he slept beneath the warm furs found her in the same position under the furs, still sucking his cock.

When the festival ended and they travelled to the Riverlands, they stay in the castle of her old father, Hoster Tully.

That is when Jon finally destroyed her pride and made her his completely. Like an ever vigilant wolf.

He enters her rooms in the castle and rips of her clothing, her blue eyes on him as he pushes her to the bed and his lips found hers, her tongue eagerly  
Seeking his own. He parts from her and his mouth fonds her breasts, sucking on them and drinking down the milk meant for her firstborn, Jon's cock grew hard as he nursed on her warm milk, the same milk that would soon nourish his own offspring, feed the heir that he would make lysa mother in her womb.

He stood up then, removing his clothes and standing naked, the light from the hot and warming fireplace reflecting on his body as he stands and rips off a large, thick and soft Tully banner kept in her rooms. He lays it before the fireplace and brings her two it, laying her on her back near the warming flames and on her families banner.

He takes the time to look at her. She had unbraided her hair and let it flow down like her sister, the fire lighting up her red locks magnificently as he prepared to take her as he had done two nights ago. His hands move over her firm, soft and large breasts, as large as a tavern wenches and filled with milk to feed the babies he would put in her. He would breed her with a bastard brat this night and many others after when she gave birth, put her hips and Tully fertility to good use. As for that piece of shit "Sweet Robin,'' the boy wouldn't be lasting a month as far as Jon was concerned. Without his Mother's milk, he would wither away. His mother would be too busy fucking his cock to notice.

He moved forward on his knees and placed his engorged cock at her soft pussy lips. Slowly he pushed forward and watched his thick cock spread her tight pussy lips and slide inside her. Her pussy was hot and smooth, squeezing tight around his cock as he pushed deeper inside her curvaceous and mature body.

"Oh by the seven," she gasped, "your cock feels so big inside me. Oh fuck i can feel your whole thick cock. My sister sent me the greatest of presents and she didn't even know it. You really are a wolf." She moaned in pleasure.

Smiling smugly, jon started to fuck her slowly, sliding his hard thick cock in and out of her wet pussy. He loved the feeling of his cock parting her pussy lips and then slid up inside her velvety pussy with every stroke. 

Lysa was moaning like a whore in time to his thrusts as he continued to fuck her slowly with his hard cock. He played with her nipples on her breasts, pulling them and flicking them, exciting her further while his cock gradually picked up pace thrusting into her soft pussy. This extra stimulation set off Lysa's loud moaning again, and she arched her back and tried to push her pussy harder against him, eager to get more of his stiff cock inside her tight body. Judging by her noises and how she was calling out louder it seemed she was close to orgasm. Jon grinned and grabbed her hips and held her steady as he took charge, fucking harder into her slim body again and again without mercy.

"Oh BY THE SEVEN!!!!" she cried out loudly as he felt her hot pussy clamp around his cock, desperate to milk it of it's seed and her body moved involuntarily against him as she came. He pumped his hard cock into her hot pussy again and again to keep her at her peak as she shouted out loudly, her body writhing on the banner in pleasure.

He pulled her to him, her lips parting obediently for his tongue as he kissed her deeply. Her eyes were dazed with lust and pleasure as he kissed her and she sucked on his tongue lovingly, unwilling to end the kiss. A few moments and he parted from her. It was time.

"I haven't cum yet, you red haired slut." He told her as her blue eyes widened. It was true. He had yet to release himself. He pushed her back on her back as he began slowly pushing in deeper, her whimpers of pleasure filling the air.

"I'm sure you know by now that I'm not leaving your home until i know you're carrying my brat inside you. I chose this day specifically. I'm sure you're at your most fertile right now and I'm going to put a bastard in your belly, you little Fish slut. It seems I've got a taste for mature Redhead widows who can't keep their legs closed and need a good breeding. By the time I'm done, my children will be ruling Winterfell and the Riverlands for a long time." He said smugly as Lisa felt him bottom out at her very cervix.

Her pussy was quivering as another orgasm ripped through her body at his words of making her mother his bastard. Jon began to plunge into her with quick, short thrusts that stoked the fire in her womb, readying her for his seed. The muscles of her clutching cunt were rippling and contracting around his pounding cock, gripping him in an iron clench that sought his hot, thick and fertile jizz to put out the desire in her womb and get her with child. Jon continued to fuck her with even more force now, getting deeper with every plunge, battering her abused cervix insistently. He held the globes of her ass in his two hands as he continued to batter her defenseless cunt. Her legs were dangling up in the air, wide apart as he rutted between her wide spread thighs and plowed away. His cock seemed even larger than before he made his pledge to breed her and he was reaching places no man had ever reached before. Not even Baelish or her late husband. The sounds of their bodies slapping together in heated passion filled the room as well as her cries of pleasure.

It felt indescribable as his giant staff buried itself to the hilt on each drive and Lysa's hot ass cheeks were bouncing wildly in his hands. Her eyes were closed tightly as her traitorous cunt continued to spasm and clutch at his ravaging cock, determined to have his seed. Jon was thrusting in and out of her pussy with abandon, the Tully lady thrashing underneath him as another orgasm came closer and closer. Fire burned eagerly in her belly, making her feel like she was going to go insane. Jon felt his cock head hitting her cervix on each stroke, the entrance to her womb trying desperately to save her pride as a Tully and Lord's widow and refuse him entrance to her breeding chamber. Jon, however, had enough. The Tully whore would not deny him. He gave a quick, hard thrust and Lysa felt her last defence fall, blue eyes widening as her cervix opened and lovingly received half of his rod, shutting closed over it. He was in her womb.

"OH BY THE OLD GODS AND THE NEW!!!!…" she screamed lost in her passion. Jon's cock passed through the entrance of her womb and she finally came.

"OH BY THE SEVEN!!!! I'M CUMMMIIINGGG!" If it was tight before, her mature cunt was like a vise now as her muscles squeezed his cock. Her pussy walls were spasming and gripping him so hard Jon knew that he could not last any longer. It felt like a thousand silk hands were squeezing and stroking him. He thrust deeply into the resistance of her spasming cunt, spreading Lysa's cunt walls fully. She was gasping and moaning. She was writhing in his hands as he fucked her hard, shimmying from side to side trying to feel every bit of his swollen tool.

OH SEVEN!!!" She screamed, her intense pleasure overwhelming her need to be quiet. YOU'RE MAKING ME CUM YOU BASTARD!!! CUM! CUM! CUM INSIDE ME AND MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!!! SPILL YOUR SEED INSIDE ME AND MAKE ME BIRTH YOUR HEIRS!! MOTHER YOUR STARK PUPS!! WHELP YOUR BASTARDS!! JUST FUCKING CUM!!!"

As Lysa came, his hands tightened on her ass, her rippling pussy squeezing him so tightly that he couldn't help but cum. Hot cum traveled up the length of his thick rod and gushed into her cum hungry pussy, increasing her pleasure as rope after rope of fertile and thick hot jism filled her womb. She writhed in his arms, screaming her ecstasy uncaring who in her Father's castle heard the Second Tully daughter allow herself to be bred by a bastard and came like and cursed like a common brothel slut.

"FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK!!!" She cried as he unloaded several more thick shots of cum into her hot vagina.

"Ugh, That's right you red haired Fish Slut, Get a good taste of my cum in my womb and birth my brat." Jon said triumphantly.

Cum spilled from her overworked cunt hole and dripped thickly and in large Globs onto the Tully banner, Covering the trout symbol messily, a daughter of the house debased and bred within their own castle by a Bastard. He stopped, covered in sweat and her thick juices, as he held her bucking ass in his hands. He pulled her up, holding her in his strong arms and bringing her to his heaving chest. Her undulating hole was skewered on his still thick and cumming column as her weight rested right on his cock. He pulled her by her fiery hair, kissing her dominantly, lysa opening her mouth to lovingly suck on his tongue as he ravaged her lips. He laid her back down on the banner with his weight on top of her, His cock jammed deep into her womb and her whole body was covered by his own as she was kissed and her legs unconsciously wrapped around his waist.

They were kissing ravenously; her large breasts flatten against his strong chest and body, her nipples hard point of hot desire rubbing against his skin. His newly hardened cock jerked inside her wet, hot pussy, and Lysa moaned in appreciation. Her pussy spasmed around his pole in response. He moved off her, breaking the kiss and letting his cunt slip off her defeated pussy. He watched as two of her fingers disappeared inside her cum filled cunt and came back out, glistening with a thick mix of his seed and her female juices. She brought the fingers to her mouth one at a time, and began to lick and suck them. Her hand dipped into her cunt again and again for more, his now mature Redhead slut addicted to his seed. She may have been unhinged as some said for feeding her son at the breast at his age but Jon didn't give a fuck. He would breed this Riverland slut till she could give no more and then use her to slake his lust whenever and wherever he pleased. His thick cock was now fully hard and looked very needy. She stared at it hungrily. Without another word, he slipped between her legs once more. He had to make sure she was pregnant, of course.

#######################################

He ended up staying 3 months in the vale, to make sure his seed truly took hold in her. She was nothing but a Tully bitch to him by then. Her son died, falling through the trapdoor in the throne room when nobody was watching. She had mourned for him in the morning of the funeral before being taken in her bedroom with her mourning clothes ripped off as Jon pounded her again and again.

She was going to birth twins or so the maester said. Jon was well pleased by the news, taking her 5 times the day he received the news, marking her womb as his as he held her to him possessively. When her belly finally began to show, he grew even more hungry for sex, taking her for hours on end. There was no lying about the children's father in the vale, though many in the north and Riverlands didn't care, seeing it as a sign that the vale would have heirs. They seemed more interested in the death of the young boy king by poisoning, a sign of vengeance by the old gods. And as Tommen Baratheon took the throne, no one cared.

Lysa didn't. All she did was let her bastard baseborn lover pull her by her fiery braids to his cock, her lips sealing over the length as she slurped and sucked for it's thick seed. She had to take many a female Tully cousin or lesser family into her household recently, Jon having gone back to the Riverlands to ravage the cunts of any Tully girls he could find. All had the classical flaming red hair, blue eyes and the beauty of the Tully family, Jon taking great pleasure in making sure he left them ripe with his seed. 7 Tully girls soon joined Lysa in slacking Jon's Lusts at the vale, all devoted to their lover despite his well seen promiscuous ways. Afterwards he returned to Winterfell to once more remind Catelyn exactly who's child and future children she was bearing.

Already her future children were made out as the heirs to the vale and Riverlands. Seeing as her and Catelyn's brother was shooting blanks, it was a sure thing.

Soon Jon returned to Winterfell, leaving 8 redheads in Lysa's room with seed filled cunts and tired bodies as they lay together in the beds furs, Jon telling an exhausted lysa to send a raven as soon as they gave birth.

He returned to Winterfell, back to his home and his firstborn heir's Tully mother, wondering who we take next.


	3. Cersei Lannister

(Timelines are a bit messed up in the Story. Cersei hasn't given birth to any children yet. Robert is still alive. Southern Chronicles acts as if Northern Chronicles hasn't happened and vice Versa. All described in the story are above 18 years of age.)

#########################################

On a bright Summer Morning in Kingslanding, Cersei Lannister gave birth to her firstborn son, Prince Gerold Baratheon, the second of his name, son of King Robert. His hair was a dark raven black. And his eyes were green as his mother's own.

She lay on her comfortable bed and nursed her child, lovingly holding him close as he fed from her breast. Her child had strong features and was cute as could be and she could not help but feel proud of birthing such a fine son for her lover.

And when she said Lover, it had nothing to do with the fat oaf of a king she was forced to call husband. Far from it. Robert Baratheon would never have been able to help bring such a beautiful child into creation such as this. No her lover was someone else.

##############################

(9 months before….)

The nights at Winterfell were cold, even with the warm furs and heat from the fireplace in her room. Luckily Cersei was keeping warm with the help of someone else. Someone who wouldn't be noticed as gone for long.

They were both naked and lay beneath the warm furs and expensive silk of her royal rooms in Winterfell. They were kissing passionately and deeply, her lover's hands entangled in her long, golden blonde hair as they kissed each other possessively.

They finally parted for breath, looking at each other with eyes filled with lust. Wanting to pleasure her, her lover dove under the furs and got in between her legs, moving her thighs apart to see her wet womanhood, her cunt drenched with lustful juices that he began to slurp and lick to Cersei's pleasure before his mouth sealed itself at her entrance and his tongue dove inside her cunt and began to slurp away at her juicy insides as she writhed in pleasure at the sensations that soon had her cumming hard, feeding her lover her sweet pussy juice as she came. He drank deeply, her tangy juices sweet to his taste. He came up from the covers, seeing his lover's cheek flush with heat like a newlywed virgin at her first climax. She pulled him down to her lips again, tasting herself on his tongue as the pair kissed desperately.

By the end of their embrace, as she lay in her lover's arms and sleep began to take her, she faced the facts. She was 34 and was not new to love. And she knew right now that she was in love.

In love with a bastard.

In love with Jon Snow.

#######################################

As soon as they had arrived at Winterfell, her eyes had met the young man's own as the king was introduced to Lord Eddard's family. Her eyes had been on him throughout the whole meeting and his own had gone down, not wanting to meet the inquisitive emerald eyed gaze of the Queen of the realm. Cersei had licked her lips wantonly when No one had noticed but him. The lioness, it seemed, had found her Prey.

As night came and they dined, she was blatant in her gaze at him, though no one seemed to notice for some reason. While all the men in Winterfell's feasting hall were looking at the golden haired queen of the realm, no doubt imagining fucking such a beauty, her eyes and thoughts were still on the dark haired young man who sat quietly eating in a far corner of the hall.

She excused herself to bed just as the young man had left the hall. It didn't take long to corner him.

"Your grace..?" He had spoken nervously as Cersei just smiled.

"What is your name?" She had asked, a hand moving to brush his curly hair from his face. "Jon Snow, Your grace." He said. "A bastard then." She mused internally.

"Well Jon, You've been avoiding me the whole day, haven't you? Not even looking at me when half of Winterfell can't stop looking at my breasts. I don't like being ignored, Jon, even out of respect. But i think i can make an exception...." Before he could reply, she had taken him by the hand and led him to her room.

The rest was History.

She spent the night in his arms. Loving arms. Arms that sought out her body and a voice that only cried out her name in adoration as she rode his manhood to climax after climax till the light of morning and he released his load of Seed within her. She had woken up to her breasts being gently and pleasurably caressed by warm hands and met his gaze before taking him again.

As they lay on the bed, sweating in exhilaration and pleasure, she had wanted to stay like that forever. She had connected with Jon on a level even Jaime had never reached with her. Her name had been said in love for the first time during sex unlike Jaime's which was full of lust and nothing else. And the way he looked at her ...there was true devotion unlike neither Robert or Jaime had ever given or failed to give for that matter.

Her decision was made. She wanted Jon Snow by her side, no matter what. And she wouldn't let him refuse. Cersei Lannister was known to rule men with her cunt. And Jon would be no different. She would give him so much love and pleasure that he wouldn't look twice in another direction to leave her nor want another younger woman. Just like the Targaryen women of old, her beauty never seemed to leave her as she grew older.

Age seemed nothing but a number to her.

######################################

He had left a message in his room for him to find. He came on the second night when the whole castle was asleep once more.

He found her naked, her beautiful curvaceous body left bare for him to see. He saw her slim legs, her fit body and bountiful breasts, her hair loose and falling in Golden waves behind her back. She half covered her body with a thick wolf fur as she gazed back at him, her eyes appraising her lover. For after last night and then this one, he was certainly "Hers."

A small smile played upon her full, red lips.

"Are you not coming to bed, My love?" She asked and without another word, his clothes were upon the floor and his body against hers as their lips met in a deep kiss. She could feel the heat of his cock against her thigh and smirked. Her wolf wanted his Lioness. Needed her badly.

"Mmmm, does my lord's Cock Ache for his Lady's cunt? Does he want to take his woman?" She asked Lustfully as Jon nodded and she smiled affectionately. She gave him a final kiss on the lips. "Very well, My northern Wolf. But first let me taste you." She said huskily.

He lay on the bed among the warm furs and watched as she leaned in and opened her mouth giving his hard member a stroke before she tenderly engulfed his cockhead with her full cocksucking red lips, withdrawing with a slow kiss. She pumped his slowly as her tongue darted out to flick and lick the underside of his cockhead, swallowing it again before working her tongue once more. Jon watched in absolute bliss, the white and pink of his big cock wrapped up in her luscious red southern lips, being sucked into her warm mouth, flushed cheeks hollowed as the Queen of seven kingdoms pleasured her man. Cersei bobbed her golden head as she suckled and licked his cock, going deeper and deeper, as much as her mouth could allow. With each suck she stroked his member for his added pleasure.

Cersei worshipped his cock with her hands, lips and mouth, moaning softly against his cockflesh. She eventually had to hold it in both hands as she pumped and pleasured me. Her green eyes opened as she watched him for a moment, lifting my cock up to bud the pout of her bottom lip over his throbbing cockhead and shaft, groaning lustily at the shamelessness of her act before swallowing my cock again. To think that such pleasure, love, lust and devotion would gave been King Robert's hadn't he been such a stupid ass and loved his wife.

Cersei slurped and suckled with quiet noises, bringing jon closer and closer to a huge climax. It was an effort on his part not to explode and feed her hungry mouth with his thick cum, keeping the seed he'd built up in the day for her greedy womb. Eventually, Cerei snuggled her temple into the side of his thigh as he moved from laying down to kneel down next to her, legs open for her to lie between. Single-mindedly, his beautiful Queen began to suck on his cock again, eyes closed in delight. The Lannister beauty was so wanton, so depraved, so fulfilled by this, her extremely devoted and Submissive, true whorish and lustful nature now so clear when she was with a man she actually loved. Pleasuring him with such enthusiasm.

She pumped him gently, sucking his hard cock off as he looked down at his golden haired royal lover, unable to stop himself as his hand slid over her clean mound to plunge his middle and ring finger into her wet cunt. She let out a desperate moan as she came up for air, free hand urging on his arm to continue. Her thighs began to rub together as he fucked her slow and deep with his fingers, each breath coming from her cocksucking mouth a little feminine grunt of lust. She sucked more urgently as her pleasure grew and they fought - her to take my cum, and me to keep it. 

Jon could feel Cersei's slick, hot pussy walls ripple and clamp onto his fingers as she orgasmed gently, body squirming, then lightly shaking. She got up on her hands and knees between my legs, large firm breasts hanging down, nipples ripe and erect. She was sinuous in her movements, swaying her well rounded and curvy heart-shaped ass before she arched forwards, dragging her breasts over the bed to swallow his cock as deep as she could, letting out little female growls of pleasure between slurps as her head went up and down, long golden hair making his naked southern lioness seem incredibly exotic to his northern eyes.

"I want your cum, My love," Cersei moaned as she gasped for air, looking up at him with absolute lust in her emerald eyes. She turned around to lay down on her back, face underneath his thick hanging dick, reaching up to grip it again. "I want to drink your seed." 

It pushed Jon over the edge. As Cersei lifted her chin and sucked him into her mouth again, he grit his teeth and let out a loud cry, feeling his heavy balls tighten and his cock stiffen in her hands. He exploded in Cersei's mouth, cumming over and over again, the mind-blowing orgasm making him feel so weak at the legs. He felt her greedily swallowing what she could, milking his powerful organ of her prized cream, Gagging lightly at the thickness and quantity, she had to let his cock free from her mouth, thick white creamy cum running down her chin. Jon's dick kept shooting seed, spraying thick ropes over his lover's slender neck, full breasts and belly. Marking her with his seed.

Cersei lay there languidly, mouth open to try and catch a long, oozing sticky strand of cum from his cock with her tongue. She swallowed it eagerly, one hand idly massaging the spunk on her chest into her breasts. He lay back to catch his breath, as Cersei got up, a smirk on her beautiful southern features.

"You had so much in you. You should have used a whore or some kitchen wench to get some release. It was so much." She said, sliding a hand over her stomach and then breast, sucking on the cum that she scooped off. She licked her lips in satisfaction. "I guess I will have to help on that score then. I won't have another lady in your bed but me."

#######################################

They drank arbour Gold from Cersei's own stock to pass some time. They talked gently in the fire lit room, their figures in the shadows as they spoke of their lives, so different yet so much the same when it came to their needs. Love is all they wanted and its all they would give each other. Tongues sweetened by wine, they kissed deeply as Jon began to harden again.

His engorged mushroom head pressed up against her belly as their bodies crushed together, jon on top of his lover as his heavy ball sack lay at the slick entrance to her womanhood. He felt her breasts mash softly into his chest as their sweaty flesh joined, her hands resting behind his back. They shared a deep, hungry kiss, Cersei moaning gently as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, lashing against her own. It was a long, deep kiss that showed their love and passion for each other. His hard cock smeared precum possessively across her warm belly, then trailing down her navel. They separated and she lay on her back, staring up at him and his engorged member intently, full bottom lip bit in anticipation. 

Jon got up on the bed between her legs and ran his hands over her knees and soft thighs, pushing them gently open further. He gripped the base of his hard shaft and lined up his thick cock with her dripping, soft cunt lips, his flared cockhead obscenely large in comparison. He slid his head back and forth over her slit, preparing to take her, his lover's head lifted back, tongue tracing her full red lips wantonly. She whined gently in need of her lover's cock inside her, just as the night before, bucking her hips weakly against his cock, coating her wetness over his throbbing head as her pussy folds kissed the tip, pulsing like they were trying to suck it inside. 

He pushed forward into her unbelievably hot velvety depths with a grunt of exertion and male lust, piercing and stretching her around his thick invading member in one rough stroke. Cersei threw her head back and screamed in pleasure as she was taken, grabbing at Jon's wrist feebly as her emerald eyes bulged at the feeling of his thick Northern Cock. She cried out again, spasming and trembling as she came gently on his cock, her pussy constricting around his thick length, milking him with weak little ripples and juicing around his shaft. 

"Fuck! So Good, Jon..unn...take me...give me that wolf cock more...more..." she whimpered in need.

Jon began to push forwards into the Cersei's wanton depths, drawing out a long moan as he felt her cunt stretch and slowly, accommodate her lover's cock, welcoming it back into her. He pushed in deeper and deeper, inch by inch, hearing Cersei wail in whorish bliss and pleasure and thanking the old gods for the deep walls of winterfell blocking out her voice as he claimed her once more and ruined her pussy for any lesser man just as she had done to him for any other woman but her, his golden Lioness, spearing hid cock up to the hilt inside her. He felt a plug at the end of her warm cunt, her cervix , his cockhead snug and wedged heavily against it. He let out a deep groan as he luxuriated in the feeling of being inside his Lannister lover. He could feel all of her, every inch of slick, grasping, greedy Lannister pussy. Cersei's cunt was viselike around his thick cock, her fingers digging into his arm, back arched in pleasure.

He looked down to see her royal cunt stretched in an obscene ring around his thick cock between their legs and triumph flow through in a feral rush on taking the body of the kings wife as his own. He luxuriated in the feeling for only a moment longer before jon pulled back out, watching her pussy lips cling and distend as they sucked on his cock, staining it with her womanly juices, eliciting another long moan from his lover.

"Unnnnnnnnnnn... Fuck!" 

He gripped her hips began to fuck her hard, pistoning his thick dick in and out of her sopping, hungry royal cunt as her tight walls slowly surrendered to accommodate him, molding to the size and shape of her lover's prick. Her large breasts bounced as she squirmed in pleasure beneath him, teeth clenched, breath caught in her throat at his strength and potency. When the air came back, Cersei gasped out in deep animal moans, clinging to Jon as he fucked her deeply, his thick member filling every inch of her needy blonde cunt, each stroke bottoming out to batter at her cervix. 

Cersei bit down on her lip as she struggled with the unbelievable pleasure her Northern love was giving her and the delicious feeling of her cunt adapting to his thick, probing cock, breaking her in as the night before and making her his and his alone.

She clawed at his back, moaning in pleasure with closed eyes, panting and mewling and moaning again as she pulled him down to crush their heaving, sweaty bodies together, her rock-hard nipples digging into his chest. She cried out over his shoulder as he grunted and growled deeply with each thrust, the lewd squish of their groins and slapping of his heavy ball sack against her cunt and ass now as constant sound in the room.

She began to fuck him back, bucking her hips with little needy sounds between her cries of ecstasy, his mouth covering her full lips. They kissed deeply, tongues dueling as they entwined among the warm furs. Their lips locked again and again, breaking only so that he could nip her neck and travel down her sweat-glistening chest, his hands moving up to grip her rolling breasts, head leaning in to suckle at a fat pink tit. 

He was going to breed her like she should have been bred as befitted a woman of her beauty, fucking his mate as hard as he could, pounding her into her bed. Cersei took it all and wanted more proof that she truly was destined to be his mate and bear his pups in her lioness womb. The black wolf would breed his golden lioness and watch as her womb would swell with young.

Her shrill screams of pleasure in the night never lost a beat, before giving way to deep slutty moans, then labored panting as she wrapped her slender legs around him. Eventually it was all too much for her and she came, hard. Her eyes rolled back up into her head as her body arched and quaked like it was a conducting lightning, head thrown back with her long golden hair a bright mess around her shoulders. He could feel her cunt clamp down on his cock and start to milk it, hungry for his seed. Cersei let out a shaking breath of absolute pleasure as she lay there cumming. He kept pounding her hard as she lay there and took it before it was too much.

With each stroke he could feel himself getting closer to his release, his cock expanding inside of her in preparation to flood her womb with his thick virile seed and make her mother his baby, impregnating her. They were about to make the first of their young in the firelit room among the shadows of the bed and the warm furs. Cersei seemed to realize this, through her own fog of primal sex. She gasped and panted, starting to mewl at him, voice pleading for more as he rutted her hard and deep from on top of her, utterly devoted to breed her. They both couldn't give a care for the consequences.

I'm going to Cum…Cersei." jon said through Clenched teeth as she felt another orgasm coming.

"Inside me Jon. Give me a Baby. Cum inside me and let me carry your Child. Spill all that thick seed inside my Fertile womb. Let me mother your children."

His answer was only a low, animalistic growl, her begging finally pushing him over the edge. He roared into the night as he grabbed her hips and slammed down into her as hard and deep as he could, throwing his head back in triumph as came violently, exploding inside of his lover with great force, passing through her cervix as it opened in welcome. He let out strangled grunts as he felt hos hot, thick seed spray directly into her fertile unprotected royal womb, drowning it with thick rope after rope of potent cum. He came over and over again as Cersei thrashed beneath him, shrieking and screaming out as she was taken by another huge whorish orgasm at the feel of being filled by Jon's seed and no doubt conceiving their child at that very moment.

He came for what felt like minutes, pinning her there like a true breeding bitch until it finally subsided, his cock still twitching inside her and plugging her womb with his seed. When he withdrew, his cock pulled free with a deluge of cum from her gaping royal cunt, staining her thighs and dripping onto their bedding. They kissed gently and fell asleep soon after.

##############################

She slept with Robert while he was drunk a few nights later, not knowing that her womb was brewing a Bastard heir to the throne within her. With quick succession she then broke things off with her brother, telling him to go find another lady to screw or be his wife. She cared not. She could be quite cruel when it came to something she wanted.

She then took Jon, despite Ned Stark's protests, with her to Kingslanding, saying she would think of finding him some land or knighting him. In truth she just wanted him out of the north and closer to her arms.

He would watch smugly as her belly grew with child, cherishing the moments the king would take most of the court hunting so that he could find Cersei in her rooms waiting for him. He would spend a full hour at his own insistence, massaging her back, shoulders and growing womb, kissing her slightly bulging belly as he moved his hand over it possessively. Though, despite his protests of her state, he would never leave her rooms with even a drop of his virile semen in his balls, making sure they either went into her belly or flooded her cunt full.

Coinciding with her father's death after their child was born, Cercei granted him lands near Casterly Rock( She had had to fuck her brother one last time for it, unknowingly getting herself with child once more.) She visited him often as was possible without arousing suspicions, even from Baelish or Varys, both spy masters having no knowledge of their illicit meetings.

She may have been a proud lioness no doubt, but for the father of her child (the only father of her children if she had any in it) and the only man she loved…

She didn't mind being the White Wolf's Bitch.


End file.
